Where Ever I Go
by Nomi's Secret
Summary: After three months of travelling Rose sees a vision of what's to come, will she be able to change the future this time? Or will she fail and loose everything and everyone she loves? Will she be able to change herself? Sequel to Xavier's Rose.
1. Who Knows?

**Where Ever I Go**

**Chapter One- Who know's?**

**Author's Note- I finally got the sequel up! XD Yeah this is the sequel to Xavier's Rose! I hope you all enjoy this! **

**Chapter Song- Who knows by Avril Lavigne**

Rose cruised down the free way singing along to the radio, after three months of pure driving she had found her way to the deep south of America. She was passing through Alabama at the moment, a town by the name of Montgomery that was roughly twenty miles east.

She hadn't really done much else in those months away from the mansion and her father or Bobby and her other friends, kept out of the way of the WMHG (who seemed to be gaining support) and she practised her powers. Rose was getting quite powerful and strong now…even Logan would be impressed. Her mind wandered to her friends for a few moments. She thought about them, quite often but if she thought too much she would think of Rogue…then she would feel the same pain and guilt. She shook her head and turned the radio up as a new song came on and she drove the pick up past a bullet dinted road sign.

_Yeah, Yeah  
__Yeah-eah, yeah  
__Yeah- eah, yeah_

The sound of Avril Lavigne's voice coarsed through the car and Rose sang along, her English accent now blending in with the many American accents she had encountered. Then something happened that hadn't happened in over half a year…she saw someone…a man…with blonde hair and dark eyes…he was sat in the back of a cop car…

_Why do you look so familiar  
__I could swear that I have seen your face before_

Rose looked absent mindedly out of her driver's window not seeing the other cars speeding by but instead seeing the guy raising his eyes from his lap and looking right at her. His dark, enchanting eyes seeming so bright in the stark world. His eyes widened as someone tapped on her windscreen and he mouthed one word to her 'Drive!'

_I think I like that you seem sincere  
__I think I like to get to know you a little bit more_

The person tapping on her window was a police officer…Rose couldn't teir her eyes away from his…then the vision ended as someone cut across her into the fast lane and she had to break fast. The radio carried on as she continued to drive, Rose's mind kept wondering who the guy was…then it clicked…the guy from the museum ages ago. She gulped.

_I think there's something more, life's worth living for  
__Who knows what could happen.  
__Do what you do, just keep on laughing  
__One thing's true, there's always a brand new day  
__I'm gonna live today like it's my last day_

Rose only got things like that when something was going to happen…

_Yeah, Yeah  
__Yeah-eah, yeah  
__Yeah-eah, yeah_

Then her thoughts went back to the WMHG and how they were gaining support, the police wouldn't fall behind them would they? The world wouldn't let that happen, her father wouldn't let it happen, her uncle wouldn't let it happen, her friends wouldn't let it happen…at least not without a fight.

_How do you always have an opinion  
__And how do you always find the best way to compromise  
__We don't need to have a reason  
__We don't need anything  
__We're just wasting time_

That was it…the WMHG didn't need a reason…they could do whatever the hell they wanted and no one could stop them…

_I think there's something more, life's worth living for  
__Who knows what could happen.  
__Do what you do, just keep on laughing  
__One thing's true, there's always a brand new day  
__I'm gonna live today like it's my last day_

_Who knows what could happen.  
__Do what you do, just keep on laughing  
__One thing's true, there's always a brand new day  
__I'm gonna live today like it's my last day_

What was she going to do? Rose couldn't just walk back into the mansion like nothing had happened…unless…unless she did it on her own…that way no one would get hurt…she ran away to find herself, maybe this was her way of doing it. Fighting for those she loved more than anything…and they wouldn't be in any danger.

_Find yourself, cause I cant find you  
__Be yourself, but who are you?  
__Find yourself, cause I cant find you  
__Be yourself, but who are you? _

_Who knows what could happen.  
__Do what you do, just keep on laughing  
__One thing's true, there's always a brand new day  
__So you go and make it happen  
__Do your best just keep on laughing  
__I'm telling you, there's always a brand new day_

That was it, she was going to stop them…or at least start a resistance against them. They weren't going to get away with anything! Not if Rose Xavier had anything to do with it.

_Whoa…Logan really would be proud…_

_Who knows what could happen.  
__Do what you do, just keep on laughing  
__One thing's true, there's always a brand new day  
__I'm gonna live today like it's my last day_


	2. City Slicker

**Chapter Two- City Slicker**

_**Author's Note- Sorry for not updating quicker! I really did loose my nack for writing Rose but now its back and I promise I'm going to update quicker! =D Enjoy! **_

_**Chapter Song- You Don't Belong by Daughtry cause Rose doesn't exactly belong in a town like Montgomery.**_

Rose carried on driving as a new sense of determination filled her, a determination that she knew would end up making or breaking her. The pick up sped down the road and past several redneck families. But she didn't pay them any attention and only two miles away was the wholly Christian town of Montgomery in the deep south of Alabama.

Suddenly the sound of music stopped and the news came on, the regional radio presenter spoke with that southern drawl that very few people could resist. After the weather and traffic report, a 'breaking bulletin' as it was known was told to the masses.

"We have just been told that Charles Xavier, the principle of the esteemed school has been revealed as a mutant" the mans voice was calm but there was underlying panic in speed of his speech, "Xavier has in fact revealed himself as a mutant in hopes that this will quell peoples perceptions and attitudes towards mutants as a whole"

"Father…" Rose said quietly, "you're an idiot"

The man carried on talking, "parents are trying to withdraw their children from the school for fears of their safety, not from Xavier but from the WMHG vigilantes that will no doubt try to attack the school in the state of New York."

The piece ended abruptly as she lost signal, "Dammit!"

She turned the dials and knobs hoping to find the same station and learn more about the situation but she couldn't find it. Instead she settled on a channel playing country music non-stop. Dolly Parton was a particular favourite it seemed.

* * *

A few minutes later she was driving through that looked like a one street town, Montgomery's stores and primary buildings were set along one long stretch of road situated in between a multitude of houses. Some were brick, others were made of tin and a few were wooden.

Most of the main buildings were brick and had been established since the late eight-teen hundreds. Rose decided to pull over in the gas station, she only had thirty three miles left and she didn't know when the next town big enough to have a gas station would be. After taking the keys out of the ignition she pulled her brown leather jacket over her small frame only covered in a white tank top. It looked a bit chilly out there and rightly so in the middle of October. Her almost blood coloured hair was tied up in a bobble and it now reached the bottom of her shoulder blade even with frequent cuts by people who she had befriended.

She opened the door and slid out of the pick up before filling it with as much gas as possible. When she was filling it up a man started talking to her.

"You're stranger to these parts aren't ya?" he said while chewing on a tooth pick.

It caught Rose by surprise, "Erm yeah, how can you tell I'm not from here?"

The man considered for a moment looking her up and down, "the way you're dressed, you look like a city slicker"

"Why thanks" she said a little snappy, "though I haven't been near a city for the past three months"

"Still got it about ya…" he said regarding her again, "what ya running from?"

This really did worry her, "excuse me?"

"Ya said ya aint been in a city for three months…" he chewed on his pick, "means you been travelling…and when kids go a travelling' it means they runnin'"

"I'm not a kid" she said with contempt.

"Oh hell sure," then he reconsidered, "not a full kid though, ya look like one sure but…ya talk like a war torn soldier an' your eyes"

She looked at him, he was wearing denim jeans and a denim jacket with a warm jumper underneath, "my eyes?"

"yup" he said matter of fact, "there cynical, like ya don't trust no one"

"Well with the WMHG just about everywhere who can you trust?" she asked him not expecting him to reply.

He nodded as he considered her words, "ya've a good point Miss…" he paused before continuing, "ya have a reason to fear 'em?"

Rose wondered where this was going but she could get out of town quick enough if he was one though, there was something about him so she sighed, "everyone I've met does"

"Are they…" the question was left hanging as he looked around as if he was about to be shot.

She looked around too and mentally swept the area and the man standing before her, he was trustworthy, "they're the same as me"

"My names Creed" he said as he offered her his hand to shake.

She took it and shook his grip was strong, "Rose"

"How long ya stayin?" he asked her as she replaced the hose to the fuel pump.

She thought for a moment, she thought about her friends, the school and the vision, "I don't know…until I get a call I guess"

He nodded before saying, "gotta place to stay?"

"Erm…What?" she looked at him sideways.

"I thought I could fill ya in on the happenin's of these parts and…some people I think ya should meet…they're like ya" he told her quietly.

Rose looked around and knew she really shouldn't accept but maybe she could find people who would help her and she needed somewhere to sleep, "Well okay, thanks"

She went to pay for the gas and wondered what the hell she was getting herself into.

* * *

Rose followed the man calling himself Creed down a mud road just out of town that led to a wooden shack near a swamp. It looked sturdy but it also seemed…defenceless. On the off chance someone from the WMHG followed them they wouldn't be able to protect the house, it would be a one-for-all battle.

On the way she made mental markers so she could find her way back her, or more likely so she could show others the way by her mind. Rose also wanted to get in touch with Xavier to make sure he was sane or maybe get in touch with Logan or Bobby and get them to keep her informed of the state of affairs at the Mansion.

That will have to wait, she thought to herself as she saw Creed pull up his rickety old four by four next to the shack and she did the same. She got out and looked around expectantly.

"Watch out for the alli's" Creed told her as they walked through the mud to the front of the shack, well it was more of a house the closer she looked at it, it was a lot bigger and sturdier when your were up close.

"Alli's?" Rose asked and wondered what the hell he could mean.

He turned with a smile, "the alligators 'course! They like coming up here near the house when its cold"

As if on queue she heard the reptilian growl of an 'Alli' just as she was walking up the steps to the front door. It had been resting below the decking of the porch and they had disturbed it, it walked out and stared at her with beady black eyes.

"Alli's…" she said quietly.

Creed turned the door handle and they entered the house, Rose sensed there were other people inside and was worried about what was about to happen.


	3. Sig

**Chapter Three- Sig**

_**Author's Note- hey hope you like this one!**_

_**Chapter Song- 21 Guns by GreenDay**_

Rose walked through the wooden screen door and it opened up into a large living room that had some basic furnishings but it wasn't what she would have called comfortable. She had been right when she sense other people in the room, there was a guy in his mid thirties laid on the couch with a broken leg, a woman with bright green hair reading up on the latest _New York Times _and another man. He was definitely the strangest out of the lot, his skin was blue and covered in runes or tattoos, he was sat at the base of the television fixing the VCR while his tail came from out of the bottom of his large coat and flicked around.

The guy lying on the couch looked around, "Creed, what you brought back?" his accent was thick Cajun that came from New Orleans.

Creed snorted and sat down himself, "found her in the town filling up her truck with gas. She's a fellow mutant"

Everyone's heads looked up at Rose then, she was just stood there close to the door.

"Ah" the Cajun guy said looking her up and down, "what do they call delicate things like you?"

"My name's Rose" she told him then added coldly, "I'm not delicate"

The man looked alarmed, "I'm Gambit, that's Polaris" he pointed at the woman with green hair, "and he's called Night Crawler"

Rose nodded and said hey, they then went back to what they were doing. None of them seemed to take an interest in her apart from Gambit.

"Don't just stand there, pull up a chair" he told her and motioned towards a spare dining chair in the corner of the room.

She did as he suggested and got it to sit on, she chose to sit between Creed and Gambit, "so...what do you guys do?"

"wait a minute girl" Creed laughed, he had long hair that was tied up into a pony tail at the nap of his neck and he also had really bad facial hair, he reminded her of a more laid back Logan, "we gotta ask you some stuff first"

"Well okay" she agreed to this and it was Gambit who started asking her various things.

He moved so he was sitting up and his injured leg was resting lightly on the floor, he had dark slicked back hair and dark eyes that she wouldn't normally trust, his skin was slightly tanned from the southern sun, "so what's your power?"

"Telekinesis, Telepathy and all that along with regeneration" she told them honestly.

"Hmm" he considered this for a moment, "how powerful?"

Rose shrugged, Xavier hadn't actually told her how powerful she was, "They expect me to be level four"

"Whoa" was all he said for a while, "now, where do you come from?"

"England but I went to Xavier's school for nearly half a year" she said remembering her first lesson at the school.

"Why did ya leave?" Creed asked.

She thought about what she said next, "you know that WMHG base in Texas? I was part of the team how busted in...A friend of mine died and I couldn't face the rest of them"

The woman with the green hair raised her head from the book, her hair was designed to frame her face perfectly and her cool eyes didn't give away too much about her personality, "that was you?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"Oh just we heard it was the X-men and you busted a few of my friends out of that place so..." Polaris wondered what to say next, "thanks"

"No problem" Rose replied glad to know that it had helped a few people.

Creed started to ask another question but Gambit interrupted him, "I think it's obvious that she's on the side against the WMHG don't you?"

He grunted in reply and wandered off outside.

"What's up with him" Rose said to no one in particular.

Gambit chose to answer her question, "he's been in one of those places and he was the one who brought us all together, calling us the resistance"

She looked around the room, "I sure hope there's more of you out there"

He nodded, "there's a few but they work on their own, in fact we're expecting a few to come in pretty soon and...Just be careful around Creed he's also been looking for his brother, makes him a bit snappy"

"His brother?" she asked.

He nodded, "yeah, well half brother actually, called James I think"

"James what?" she wondered.

Gambit shrugged, "dunno, you should go claim a room upstairs if you're staying for a while and I wanna see just how good you are tomorrow"

"Oh..." she paused, "okay"

* * *

A few moments later Rose was walking up the rickety wooden steps to the second floor of the old farm house, the wood was stained grey from wear and it creaked under her feet. She thought she might as well count how many steps there were in case she needed to run down them in the middle of night and didn't want to miss half of them or want it to slow her down. There were fourteen in total and on the eighth one up a board was loose meaning she was more likely to trip over it. When she reached the top she saw that the landing branched off into two corridors, she sighed and wondered how many rooms there were up here and how many of them were 'claimed'. She noticed that the room directly opposite the top of the stairs was the bathroom, its door was half open and through it Rose could see a chipped white bath tub with a brightly coloured towel folded neatly over the edge. The flooring was bare and she supposed that people would use the towel as a mat to avoid getting splinters in their feet, that or they wore shoes all the time.

She sighed and turned into the first corridor, the flooring of the landing and corridors was also bare wood, she realised that the rooms were probably uncarpeted too. She counted the rooms as she went along.

"one" she said when she came to the first door and tried the handle, it was locked so she moved on to the next one, "two" it was also locked and this went on for the next three doors. Finally when she reached the sixth room which was situated on the end of this corridor the door was unlocked. She pressed the handle down and the door swung open revealing a small room. It was filled with a small single bed that was pushed up against the undecorated wall, a small bedside table and an old chest of draws. The bed was made up with pale cheap yellow sheets that hadn't been washed in a while and the smell of dust and disuse hung in the air. Rose walked into the room, her feet sounding loud as they hit the floor boards and echoed back to her in the unlived in room. She noticed that there was a small space under the bed, perhaps where she could put her spare clothes? Her duffle bag maybe?

She took off her brown jacket and crouched down to look at the space and realised the bed was made of iron and painted white and rusting around the edges. It was roughly a foot off of the floor and there was more than enough space under if for her bags and other belongings she had gathered up in her few months of travelling.

She got up and brushed the dust off of the knees of her blue denim jeans before doing the same with her forearms, the dust lingered in the air and made her sneeze violently. When Rose had recovered she realised that the light shining on her came from the small window. She approached it and tried to open it, the frame was painted white and flaking, for a second she thought she wouldn't be able to move it. She tried lifting it up with her arms and was met with extreme resistance, after a few moments of this she stood back and looked at it with her hands resting on her hips. She pursed her lips in frustration then realised that she could move it quite easily and closed her eyes and calmed down. Her powers tended to get out of control when she was angry or upset so she counted to ten before feeling for the window in her mind, she found it quite easily because it was only a maximum of three feet from her in reality. When she felt it she reached out and essentially wrapped her psyche around it before imagining it opening, she was still matched with resistance. She took a deep breath and made sure her psyche was holding on to it tightly, next she imagined it being pulled upwards and she heard a deep thud as the window flew open. Her psyche was what she called the force she envisioned going to wherever it needed to, it was basically an extension of her will and it was through this that she did most things. Unless she did them accidently and without realising of course. Rose opened her eyes and let her power retreat back into herself and realised she'd used a lot more force than she'd meant to.

Oh well least the windows open...she thought

She walked towards the window and rested her palms on the bottom and stuck her head out of it. It was still a bit chilly but very peaceful with the sun starting to set on the horizon. It was only five o'clock and night was already approaching, she noticed her room looked out on to the mud track that lead down to the house. She saw the swamp off to the right and noticed a wooden jetty sticking out over the murky water and a small motor boat moored up to it. She supposed they used this for various things, probably as an escape route or maybe it just took people out over the swamp where they could get away from everyone for a while.

She decided to leave the window open while she went out to her truck and grabbed her duffle bag, it had gotten heavier with the things she had collected and she also had an attaché case with her now. It had been kindly donated by some mutants who were too scared to join any form of resistance, they had been using it for protection but had decided the lonely girl travelling all by herself had better use for it. But to be honest she had barely looked at her and had relied on her powers for protection but she supposed that if she couldn't use her powers then they'd be useful, like if she got hit with that goddam protection fluid they used.

Rose carried them back up to her room and threw the duffle bag straight under her bed, the attaché case on the other hand was dumped on the bed and opened. She looked at the three guns in her possession, one was a Sig Sauer p220 edition, another was a Steyr m and the third one was a Glock hand gun. She knew she wouldn't be able to aim to kill but if she disabled her enemy then that would be fine, also in the case there was several boxes of ammo for each gun. She checked each of them to make sure they were loaded, then she kept the Sig out of the case and made sure the safety was on, she then placed it under her pillow before closing the case and putting that under the bed. The key was on top of the chest of draws, she took it. She put her jacket on the back of the door and went back down stairs closing and locking the door behind her.


	4. Tape

**Chapter Four- Tape**

_**Author's Note- Hey! Hope you enjoy this one! We find out a bit more about the WMHG's past in this chapter and the others find out about her parentage!**_

_**Chapter Song-I Predict a Riot by Kaiser Chiefs **_

Rose walked into the living room again and found everyone in the same position, apart from Nightcrawler who had fixed the VCR and was currently playing some videos of various protests relating to mutant issues from all over the world. Both Polaris and Gambit were watching it and she decided to join them choosing to sit on the chair she had before.

The first clip was from the USSR in the nineteen eighties where several Russians were protesting in the Red Square in Moscow, they couldn't understand what was being said but the subtitles told them, 'mutants out of the government', 'mutants have no rights', and 'mutants are devil spawn' were but a few of the things on boards and being chanted. Shortly afterwards soldiers arrived that were accompanied by a woman with red hair and soft brown eyes, she was in charge and ordered them to fire. Screams followed.

_Wait, why is that woman familiar?_

The video played on and this time there was a meeting in Japan in 1991. It was purely government with only a few journalists allowed inside, again they couldn't understand a word of it but there were subtitles. They were discussing the issue of mutant rights, there were conflicting points of view on the topic, some thought they were just human beings, others said they were dangerous and should be tracked, a few said they should be locked away and one even said that they should be shot at birth. Halfway through the debate someone stormed in the room with a bomb strapped to their chest and said, 'mutants should all die and so should those who support them'. Then the bomb went off and the screen when black.

_People will do anything..._

After that the next clip on the screen was of Uganda in Africa in the late 1990s, it showed rebels going into the houses of known mutants before dragging them out on to the streets and killing them and their families in front of western tourists who recorded the footage. They didn't need a translation to understand the meaning of what the people were saying, they hated mutants. After they killed a family they torched the house to the ground and moved on to the next one.

_Why do people have to do this?_

The final clip was one of the U.S President making a speech on mutants only a few months ago, he was saying how they did not condone the acts of the Weapon Mutant Human Guard but they were doing nothing to stop it. They could not associate with terrorists yet they were not prepared to protect their own citizens! The tape ran out after someone through a rotten tomato at him, Rose couldn't help but smile as it hit him in the eye.

_That'll teach you..._

If only it did. The screen went blank and the tape popped out of the VCR and everyone looked at each other.

Rose was the first to speak, "so this has been around for the past twenty years, if not more"

"Looks like it" Polaris agreed, "And it looks like the WMHG has been playing on people's fears for a long time"

"So the WMHG has been in all of those countries before coming here?" she wondered.

"Yes" Gambit answered, "All of the countries in that tape were corrupt in one way or another or they were simply easier to affect the people"

Nightcrawler joined in, "we think that they originated in the USSR in the early eighties then as their influence grew and the USSR was dismantled it found its way over to Japan and presumably affecting all the countries in between, from Japan to Uganda and finally over the Atlantic to the USA."

"So chances are they have supporters in nearly every country on Earth?" Rose asked them.

Their grim nods told her that they had.

"Then how do we stop them?" was her next question.

"We can't" Gambit told her, "it's impossible to fight against something that has so many supporters and resources"

"Bullshit" Rose said, "Of course you can fight against it"

He laughed, "How? I'm sorry kid but we've been in this fight longer than you"

"Maybe you have" she admitted, "but I'm the one who orchestrated the attack on that base, and not one person would have died if they stuck to what I said"

"Well think of a brilliant plan then" he said to her.

"We need to find out their weakness" she said simply.

They were gobsmacked, "they don't have a weakness!" Polaris shouted.

"Course they do" Rose told her, "We just need to find it"

"Fine so what if we find their weakness how do we expose it? How do we fight them?" she asked.

"We get support" she said.

"From who?!" her face was one of absolute confusion.

"Xavier, his school and Erik Lensherr" she reeled off the name of her uncle coolly.

Polaris looked at her through harsh eyes, "like they're going to help"

"Xavier's my father and he wants this war ended as much as us, he wouldn't fight but he'd give us advice and a place to stay," she sighed and carried on, "the students they'd fight and Erik Lensherr"

Gambit stopped her, "he runs the brotherhood, no way he made this thing worse"

"What are you talking about? What brotherhood?" Rose asked.

"They caused the Alcatraz incident" Nightcrawler informed her.

"Then it just proves he can get substantial support and he's my uncle" she told them with conviction and saw the looks of horror on their faces.

"You're his niece?" Polaris asked.

Rose nodded, "yeah and my mum got killed by early WMHG members and I don't want that happening to anyone else"

The others were silent so after a while she started talking again, "I've grown up with none mutants so I know how little ordinary people know about this kind of thing, if we can get them to realise what they do to us and people like us then maybe we won't need a war"

Everyone understood her words and they all knew those who didn't have family members or friends who were mutants didn't know anything about what was happening to them. Ignorance was actually bliss. But no one in the room believed there would be no need for a war, they hoped there wouldn't be one.

"How are we going to do that?" a more subdued Polaris asked.

"I don't know" Rose answered honestly and got up.

* * *

She went back to her room and locked the door behind herself; it was now fully dark outside. Rose walked to the opened window and allowed the fresh night air to fill her strained lungs, the heaviness of the mutant situation was taking its toll on her. She looked out over the road and heard an engine running, she looked up and down the road, there was nothing there. Then she remembered the boat tied up to the wooden jetty by the swamp.

After a little while the sound of the engine died and she squinted into the darkness, she saw a shape moving along the jetty. She reached out and sensed that it was Creed. He'd taken the boat out but why?

She saw him come into the light coming from the house, he didn't noticed her staring at him from above like an earthly angel and instead walked right into the house.

_Hmm, where has he been?_

She pushed that thought aside and began contacting Logan, she knew he wouldn't be stupid enough to give her away to her father who would no doubt come here and try to take her back home.

"Logan?" she called out with her mind.

His voice was groggy and she realised he'd been asleep, "what?"

"It's me" she told him.

"Wow that really helps, I don't have caller ID with this thing you know" he was exactly the same.

"Rose you idiot, who else apart from Xavier can do this?" the question was rhetorical but he took the liberty of answering it anyway.

"How the hell do I know? You sound different" he told her.

"Jeez thanks" she wasn't impressed.

"What do you want anyway" he wondered and she felt his body moved around, he was walking somewhere.

She put on a hurt voice, "you think so highly of me"

"Get on with it, I'm trying to sleep" he said.

"Liar" she told him, "you were asleep, now you're walking around your room"

"Stop it and get on with it" he told her, his voice growling.

"Fine" she sighed, "I'm in Alabama near a town called Montgomery and I've found some mutants trying to resist the WMHG"

"So?" he was getting touchy.

She told herself not to get angry, "just letting you know in case anything goes wrong and I heard what Dad did"

"What did he do?" he played dumb.

"Don't piss me off Logan, I can cause very nasty nightmares," she threatened and felt him recoil before continuing, "he exposed himself as a mutant and the school, what was he thinking?"

"I don't know" he said, "what the names of the people you're staying with? I can run them by McCoy"

"Aren't you sweet?" she taunted, "Creed, Gambit, Polaris and Nightcrawler"

"Well Nightcrawler is fine; I've known him and Gambit? I remember him the other two need checking out" he said before adding, "you sure it's Creed?"

"Yup" she said, "night Logan, oh and don't tell Dad about this"

"Sure thing kid" he said.

Rose opened her eyes and scowled at the kid remark.


	5. Healing

**Chapter Five- Healing**

_**Author's Note- Hey! Sorry if this ones a bit short but it was the right time to leave it I think! Hope you like this one! XD**_

_**Chapter Song- Hero by Skillet cause Rose really needs one at the moment!**_

Rose woke up when the first few rays of weak sunlight broke through her tattered old window, she rolled over and realised she wasn't in some cheap crappy motel but in a safe house for mutants. She sighed and groped for her phone which was placed on the bedside table and checked the time.

The tiny screen pronounced that it was nine forty five. She snapped it shut and put it back where it was before heaving herself out of bed. She was still wearing yesterday's shirt but had stripped to her knickers in an effort to remain comfortable. Unfortunately that wasn't possible because the mattress was so goddam hard. Her jacket was resting on the back of the door on a hook that looked like it was going to fall off at any second.

_What a life! _

Her feet hit the cold floor with a thud and she got her duffle bag out from under the bed and searched through it, she was looking for one of her other black shirts and she found it. She took off the one she was already wearing and replaced it with the new one, no way was she having a shower in this place until Logan got back to her. Which she expected would be tonight.

She put on her same jeans after changing her underwear and put her durable boots back on, she tied her hair up and was finally ready to greet the rest of them after stuffing her bag back under the bed.

----------------

Downstairs everyone was already up and they had eaten breakfast too. Rose walked through the living room and ignored their looks, in the kitchen she found Gambit leaning on the worn counter making sure his weight was off of his broken leg.

"You okay?" she asked looking at his leg while she looked through the cupboards and found some cereal.

He nodded, "just fine, ready for power tests?"

_Ugh, i thought that once I'd left that mansion I'd never have to do tests ever again!_

"Yeah" she said sarcastically, "just raring to go!"

"I guess you're not a morning person then" he said with a smile.

"That obvious?" she laughed, "what happened to your leg anyway?"

He didn't answer at first and instead watched her open the fridge to get the milk and a bowl to pour the cereal into, "a friend of mine broke me out of one of those bases, like the one in Texas and i tripped" he smiled, "almost thought i wasn't going to make it but then Creed rolls up in his truck and takes us away"

She looked at him, "sounds like a lucky break"

"I guess" he said and flicked through a deck of cards, "hurry up we haven't got a day"

Rose glared at him and took control of the cards, they zoomed back into their pack, "i think we can spare half an hour"

"Okay" he said and walked off outside while she finished her cereal.

-----------------

Half an hour later everyone was assembled outside around the back of the old farmhouse, Gambit was sat in a foldable chair watching them and Creed was stood next to him on a patch of dry grass. Polaris and Nightcrawler were stood nearby wondering what they were going to do and Rose was stood in front of the older men feeling an odd sense of Déjà Vu.

_Well this is productive...and fun..._

Gambit spoke first, "we're going to find out what level you are...hmm...healing or mental powers?"

Creed answered, "Healing"

Rose cocked her eyebrow at them, "and how exactly are you going to test that?"

Creed walked towards her and her brow furrowed then she realised what he was going to do, but it was too late he was only two inches away and was already pushing his hand into her chest cavity.

It hurt like hell, he broke the skin quickly and grabbed on to her liver before ripping a huge gaping hole in it, his hand released her. Blood gurgled up her throat and into her mouth, she tasted iron and it dripped from her mouth. She looked down at her body and the hole in her was huge and her clothes were collecting the blood but it was coming out too quickly and dripped onto the floor.

"You bastard" she spluttered at him and she heard the other's outrage.

Gambit was shouting, "Creed! You're insane!"

Polaris was screaming and shouting to Nightcrawler, "Get her to a hospital now!"

She fell onto the floor weakly and her thoughts roamed to everyone she knew. These were going to be her final few moments.

Her vision started to get blurred at the edges and she saw green hair and blue skin, it started to get dimmer and dimmer.

She thought of the people who had taken care of her, the people she had called Mum and Dad before she knew the truth. She thought of her friends, Kiera's kind eyes came into focus and she wondered what she was doing now not that it mattered. She also thought of here French class and the moment they burst through the door. Her thoughts drifted to Logan, Ororo and Scott, to Bobby, Kitty, Peter, Dew and Rogue. Then she thought of her uncle and her father and finally her mother who had only ever known though the picture given to her a few months ago.

_Help me...please..._

She didn't know who heard her plea, she just wanted someone to help.

Everything went black as she felt someone pick her up and everything felt strange before she completely lost consciousness.


	6. Hospital

**Chapter Six- Hospital**

_**Author's Note- Hey! Sorry this took so long! Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter Song- Haunted by Evanescence because Rose isn't haunted by one person as such but she's haunted by her nightmares...**_

Slowly Rose's senses came back to her, first it was her hearing. She remembered being told that the hearing was the last thing to go when someone died so she supposed the same was when they were...whatever she was. Might be a spirit for all she knew.

She heard the doctors and nurses talking. It was muffled and the words mingled into one conversation even though it felt like hours apart. Then she heard a new voice, a firm female voice talking calmly to the doctors. She heard it a few times before she was able to pick up on the accent which sounded Russian or Polish.

"I do not care if she has a brilliant recovery rate" the voice said, "You give her the best care possible"

Rose didn't catch the reply. She was back into an uneasy sleep.

------

Then her feeling of touch came back to her. She could feel a delicate hand on her wrist that rubbed her skin in a soothing way. Rose tried to open her eyes so she could see who owned such a touch but they were too heavy from meds. She felt the nurses insert IVs into her veins so that more drugs could be pumped into her system. She knew they were for the pain but they also kept her in a tormenting stupor. She groaned internally wondering how much longer this was going to last, but it didn't matter. A minute felt like an hour. An hour felt like a day. A day felt like a month. She gave in to the drugs as they rushed through her bloodstream and kept her sedated.

------

After a while her sense of smell returned. She knew then for definite she was in a hospital. She smelt the harsh clinical stench of drugs and the dying. She supposed that she was in a side room off of the intensive care unit because the stench of the dying was strong and she heard the faint wails of women and children in the background whenever the door was opened.

------

Soon after that, not that she could tell whether it was soon or not, she regained her sense of taste. Not that it was going to do her much good but she still had the same foul taste of bloody iron on her tongue. She cringed inside at what had happened but there was no visible sign on her body that she was even aware of anything. The medication was keeping her paralysed though she knew they must be easing her out of the medical induced coma.

Rose then slipped into the uneasy sleep yet again but for the first time since being in that state she was able to dream. At first she thought it was real.

-----

She was in her old room back in her parent's home in England. The door was open and she heard someone weeping down stairs. Her brow furrowed in confusion and she looked down at her body. She was wearing blue pyjamas and no shoes.

"What the?" she looked up and there was a crack in the door.

Rose's curiosity got the best of her and she opened it with a creek, she made her way down the familiar yet distant stairs and into the living room. She noticed the front door was open and she watched Mr Radnor walk past without even noticing her.

She followed him, "Hello? Can you hear me?"

He didn't.

"Well that's brilliant, I'm now having dreams about being ignored and forgotten" she said slightly annoyed.

She wandered on through to the living room where the sound of the weeping was coming from, to her astonishment there was a small memorial where the woman who she had called mum for most of her life was kneeling in front of.

She walked around the people stood around the room looking somber and depressed, at first she thought she was seeing the funeral of the man who had raised her but she saw him through the window. He was smoking.

She cast her eyes downwards to where her grieving caregiver was sobbing. She held her breath as she saw the picture of the person she was holding. The dark oak frame was holding the picture of a teenage girl with black hair and purple streaks, her skin was pale and she had the purest of blue eyes. Rose's breath became rough and unsteady as someone rested their hand on the woman's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry about Lily, i really am" they told her kindly, "but i don't understand how such a thing happened"

"Neither do i" she replied and looked up through tear stained eyes.

Rose swallowed the lump that was in her throat as they carried on talking.

"How old was she?" the friend asked.

"She was only twen-" she was cut off as Rose heard something else that brought her out of the dream.

----

Rose sighed internally and desperately to understand what had happened. Was it the drugs? Was it her powers? What was happening?

A noise distracted her from her thoughts and she felt the cooling grip on her arm.

"Rose...can you hear me?" the female voice asked her.

She couldn't reply and the hand rubbed a small circle of skin. Shortly afterwards the door opened and she heard a gruff and violent voice.

"Who are you?" the voice was out of breath and deadly sounding.

"I should ask you the same thing" the female retorted.

She heard a faint growl emerging from the man's throat, "she showed me what happened"

"As she did to me" the woman replied, "took you this long to get here?"

"Look lady" then it clicked who it was, it was Logan, "i was on the other side of the country riding a shitty motorcycle"

"I don't not know who you think you are but i assure you-" she stopped mid sentence.

Rose tried to open her eyes and they only fluttered. She tried again and they snapped open. She took the room in. She had been lying on a bed and her back was at a forty five per cent angle, she saw that she was indeed in a hospital room. There were windows with cheap blinds stopping strangers from looking in from the corridor. The door also shared the same blinds and the man stood in front of them was looking at her with an almost hidden smile.

Logan...

He was pretty much the same from what she could tell then her sore eyes drifted from him to the woman also in the room. She had stood up but was still holding on to her arm. She was Rose's height and had slightly lighter but just as red hair. She had pale skin and kind brown eyes that were looking right into her own.

Rose couldn't help but gulp, "who are you?"

" Friend of Charles" she replied in fluent English.

She nodded, "what happened?"

Logan walked further into the room, "suddenly i get his image of what happened to you, you know the stabbing or whatever and i got out of that place as soon as i could to see you"

She nodded again, "how did i get here?"

The woman answered, "The people you were staying with, a teleport brought you here and I've managed to keep your 'condition' secret as well as those of your friends who are currently down in the cafeteria"

Rose understood now, Nightcrawler must've have teleported her here and Polaris and Gambit followed afterwards but, "Where's Creed?"

"Who?" they both asked giving her a look.

"The guy who put me in here in the first place" her voice grew cold.

The woman's face was shocked then it turned to anger and Logan did the same but bypassed the shock.

"What?!" he shouted, "he's the backcountry inbreed who did this to you?!"

The woman cast him a glance then turned to her, "don't worry it won't happen again but what did he look like?"

Logan paced that side of the room, his fists were clenched tight. His knuckles were white with the effort of trying to control his anger and to stop lashing out there and then.

She sighed, "He had brown hair, a lot of facial hair" she thought about the finer details, "Dark eyes, he had tanned skin and he like to wear all denim"

The older woman nodded as she took in the information and let go of her arm before walking over to the window and staring out at the world.

Rose then wondered what had stopped the WMHG attacking her, "why didn't the doctors realise i was a mutant?"

She turned back to face her, there was a kind smile on her face, "i know a lot of friends and believe it or not many people would not tell some reckless and dangerous vigilantes about a teenage girl who nearly died and only lived because of her talent or any other mutant for that matter"

She nodded though Logan looked more than sceptical at this comment.

He stopped pacing and asked her, "when you wanting to move? I don't want you hanging around her more than necessary"

"I'm not going back to the school" she told him with conviction, "it's more dangerous there than out on the road"

He laughed, "After what happened to you i don't think so! That creep is still out there somewhere kid and he could be after you right now!"

"How will it be better there?" she screamed at him, "going back to lessons like nothing happened? No thanks, looking at everyone when they know that i caused her death? Again no thanks and i don't really want Dad wrapping me up in cotton wool and it's not exactly as if it's safe is it?"

He just glared at her and she carried on.

"He confessed that he was a mutant and it was a school for mutants! How long do you think before it's attacked? How long before students and teachers are captured or killed!?" she told him the truth, what was really going to happen, "so yeah it's safer on the road"

"You can be protected there" the woman said after listening to her words.

Rose scoffed, "yeah, I'll die along with the rest of them and not be able to stop them in anyway, i have all the protection i need"

They were silent as they watched her unflinching eyes.


	7. Photograph

**Chapter Seven- Photograph**

_Hey sorry this thing took me so long! The updates'll be a bit sketchy for a while so I can't make any promises! Enjoy!_

---

"What protection?" Logan asked eyeing her with uncertainty.

Rose rolled her eyes and looked away over to the blinds, the drugs that had kept her in a coma were now making her angry, "why do you care?"

He roared at her slamming his hands onto the end of the bed making it shake uncontrollably, "because it obviously wasn't enough to stop this happening!"

The sheer velocity of his anger made her look at him, "well that's because i didn't realise Creed was a psychopath"

He snorted, "Then you shouldn't be driving around, no one is trust worthy"

The woman stood in the corner of the room shook her, "this is childish, what is done is done"

"Stay out of this" Logan growled at her before turning back to the teenager, "what protection?"

"My powers Logan!" Rose snapped at him then added more quietly, "does Dad know?"

He sighed, "No..."

Rose let out a sigh of relief and sank back into the pillows and had a few moments of bliss. At least she wouldn't be dragged back off to the mansion any time soon. She turned to the red headed woman, "who are you anyways? And I want a name"

She smiled kindly, "My name is Rosa and I am an old friend of Charles, like i said before"

"Huh" Logan commented to himself and after stern glances he said, "I'm gonna go find out more stuff about this Creed"

He left quickly and the two women were left alone.

The younger woman was still unsure, "but why would I send someone who's a friend of Dad's that vision? Have we met?"

"A long, long time ago we did" Rosa said tenderly walking back over to the bed and sitting beside it, "but i have not seen Charles in many years, we both seem to be hiding from him"

She nodded warily, "yeah i guess"

"Why are you hiding?" she asked, Rose realised that she must only be in her late twenties at most, "I'm presuming it is more than an argument that caused you to leave?"

"It's a long story" was all she said, "There was a fight...you heard of the X men?"

The older woman nodded, "yes, on several occasions"

"Well..." Rose took a breath, "the school is kind of connected to them and the WMHG have bases everywhere that house mutants and a friend of mine was taken by them. We managed to locate it and everything"

She listened intently.

"I joined the team, we reformed the X men and busted in. We got every mutant out with only one fatality" her voice got heavy with guilt, "and...My friend was the one who was killed. I killed her. I couldn't face the others and i needed to get out. I'd blocked Dad from my mind ages before that and one day i just got up and left" she gulped, "what about you?"

Rosa sat back in her chair and considered the words, her eyes focused on a distant horizon and she spoke in a level voice, "we haven't spoken in over seventeen years, there was an attack at the mansion while i was there and we never really found each other afterwards"

"Why don't you go back?" she suggested, "he'd be happy to see you"

"The same reason you don't...fear" her eyes came back to the room and smiled again, "oh the nurses put all your possessions into this drawer"

She got them out of the bedside table and handed them over to Rose, there wasn't much. Only what Rose had been carrying when she had been teleported over to the hospital. There was a set of keys, her car keys and one for the mansion mainly, about ten dollars and that picture of her mother, father and uncle before disaster struck. She picked it up and studied it. On the back she had written the rhyme that had sung her to sleep ever since Rogue had 'died'. It was in polish and Rose kept meaning to get it translated and send it to Erik to see if he knew it.

A thought struck her and she turned to Rosa handing her the picture with the words facing her, "do you know what this means?"

She looked at it and light shone in her eyes and she sang it to her in English and then polish.

_A little spark twinkles from the hearth  
to little Adalbert:  
- Come, I'll tell you a story,  
it will be very long. _

_There was once a princess,  
She fell in love with a busker!  
The king arranged a great wedding  
And...it's the end of the story. _

_Once there was a witch,  
she had a little hut made of litter;  
And in this hut,  
there were only strange things! _

_Pssst! The spark went down.  
Adalbert looks and muses,  
His eyes filled up with tears:  
- Why did you fool me so? I'll remember that! _

_I won't ever believe you! You little spark!  
You shine for a moment, then you go down!  
And that's it - the whole story._

Rose's eyes widened and she looked at the woman again. She had kind brown eyes and a loving smile. Her hair was a radiant red that fell down her back like a water fall. Just like her mother in the picture. Rosalina...Rosa!

"Oh my god..." she gasped, "Rosalina...Mum?!"

There was a jubilant smile across her face but before she could reply Logan entered the room along with Gambit, Polaris and Nightcrawler. They stood looking at her, Gambit of course was on crutches and leaning on one side to keep the weight off of his bad leg.

Rosa looked at them disheartened then stood up, "i need to talk to the doctors"

Rose watched her mother leave the room and pleaded silently for her to stay. She was in so much shock that even her powers had been put out. She couldn't even choke out a sound. Tears welled up in her eyes then she was gone. She swallowed the lump and looked at the rest of them silently hating them for forcing her to go.

"Yeah?" she said sadly.

Gambit hobbled over to the chair, "Rose, I'm sorry we didn't realise that Creed was a nutcase"

Polaris jumped in before she could reply, "he disappeared right after he..."

"Ripped part of her liver out?" Logan tacked on the end for her.

She shot him a glance before continuing, "He just ran off into the swamp, Gambit tried to get him to come back but it didn't work"

Gambit took over, "then we got one of the cars ready and headed right here, Nightcrawler went back to check on the place and he hasn't been back since. It's like he's disappeared off of the planet"

"So...he's hiding in the swamp somewhere?" Rose suggested.

Gambit nodded, he seemed to be the leader of the resistance now Creed had jumped out, "that's if he hasn't got his hands on a car or truck or something and on the other side of the country"

"That's what I'd do" Logan said under his breath, "he better be hiding well, if i ever find him..."

He didn't need to finish the sentence. Everyone knew what he'd do and it wasn't pretty.

Rose shook her head to get the image out of her mind before turning to Nightcrawler who had been wearing a hoodie outside to try and keep his skin covered, "thanks anyway, all of you...if you hadn't have gotten me here I'd have been dead by now"

Polaris shook her head, "no you wouldn't that's the funny thing"

"What?" she and Logan asked at the same time.

Gambit explained, "as soon as you got to the hospital you had started healing. Right there in surgery you healed up right in front of them. They hadn't even started! Even if you were level four you couldn't do that. Hell even a level five would have difficulty. You re-grew over half your liver"

Rose gulped and remembered the paper Xavier had written half a year earlier. When the DNA bases were in the right order then the child would inherit the powers of both parents, often with their own powers exceeding theirs.

"How come the WMHG did come and 'claim' me?" she asked sarcastically.

"that's where Rosa helped" Nightcrawler said, "she arrived her as soon as you came out of surgery and handed them paperwork or talked to them or something and they still haven't turned up"

Logan scoffed, "as soon as she can walk she's getting out of here i don't wanna take the chance of being any longer in here"

They all nodded in agreement and Rose took the initiative. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and they hit the cool floor. She managed to stand. She was wobbly but could walk without assistance. It was the drugs more than anything that was keeping her from being fully in control. She looked triumphantly over to Logan who merely raised an eyebrow and peered out of the window.

"We have company" he muttered as he parted the blinds with his fingers.


End file.
